


Bringing Home The Bacon

by drdean



Series: Mmmm Food [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Kali - Freeform, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Off Screen Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Eileen, Rimming, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., Sign Language, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Omega Dean was doing just fine. He had an apartment, a good job, and a great family. But he didn’t have an alpha. When Castiel starts as his company’s new CEO everything changes. Alpha Cas becomes family, and Dean takes care of his family.ABO office AU with Fluff, Smut and a happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks go out to my amazing betas [luci](http://lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com/) and [profound-boning](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/)!! Without whom I would have never had my ABO grammar crisis ([see more on tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/post/161137380859/dr-dean-ok-so-important-abo-grammar-question)).
> 
> Also a million thanks go out to [Vinnie-cha](http://vinnie-cha.tumblr.com/) for not only picking my story to work on, being great to work with, but also producing amazing art!! I am SOOOOOOO in love with it!! :D You are all in for a real treat!
> 
> This fic was written for the [Destiel Big Bang](http://deancastielbigbang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com)!
> 
> EDIT!! 2/16/18-  
> This fic now has a prequel!! Go check out my Saileen Fic [Breadwinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13471086)!

Dean was tired. It had been a long week, and he was just happy that it was Friday. One more day and he would have the weekend to relax; he just had to make it through another work day. He pulled his baby into a parking spot near the back, so she would be less likely to get hit, and walked into work.

On his way to his desk, Dean saw through the glass walls that the conference room was full. The new CEO was in there with all the heads of the different departments; He had just started at the beginning of the week, and the office was all abuzz about him. He was a hotshot Alpha that had worked for all the big players, and here he was at the little guy trying to turn it into something big.

Dean hadn’t met Castiel Novak yet, but he had seen pictures of him. Those pictures didn’t seem to do him justice, he looked more attractive in person, even from behind a glass wall.

Dean would have gotten lost staring at his beautiful blue eyes if it wasn’t for Garth coming up behind him and slapping him on the shoulders.

“Big day today, Dean!” Garth beamed up at him.

“What?” Dean didn’t remember anything big going on today.

“The new CEO is meeting with everyone. He’s having a meeting with each department to introduce himself. Our department is last today!”

“Great.” Dean grumbled. So much for trying to sneak out early. “What time’s our meeting?”

“4:30. Any big plans for the weekend, Dean?” Garth was always too cheery.

“Yeah, recovering from this week.”

“I know, right? I don’t think we’ve ever had to process so much paperwork in such a short time frame! But at least that’s over with. Once the new CEO gets settled in it should be smooth sailing.” Dean didn’t understand how someone could be so cheerful after the week that they just had. “But you know all that paperwork was for a good reason! We’re helping the CEO get to know the company better to ensure a smoother transition.”

Dean zoned out. He didn’t want to talk about work with Garth. Garth was a great coworker, always had a good attitude, was happy to help, and did more than his fair share of the work. But Dean’s exhaustion with this week was too much and he just didn’t have the energy to deal with Garth's chipper mood. “I’m going to go grab a coffee, I’ll see you later Garth.”

“Sure thing, Dean! Have a great day!”

“You too, man.”

Dean went to the break room and was happy to find that someone had just made a fresh pot of coffee. He poured himself a big mug of it and headed over to his desk. It was going to be a long day and he was going to need a lot of coffee just to be able to get through it.

~~~~~

As Dean pulled up his Outlook he saw another company wide email. It was from Castiel. It had a nice professional headshot of him smiling. _I wonder if he’s single_ . Dean thought. _I've never seen eyes so blue. Why can’t I ever find a good Alpha like him? I’m sure he has a hot mate and 2.5 pups at home waiting for him._ Dean sighed, he had never had good luck with Alphas. He was much larger than your typical Omega, and most Alphas didn’t like having their ‘alphaness’ challenged, which is apparently something that Dean did without even trying.. He was a strong and independent Omega. He didn’t need an Alpha in the traditional sense, but lately as he had gotten older and his internal clock started ticking, he really wanted one. Someone strong and independent like him, someone who didn’t need an Omega to take care of the home for them, but someone who wanted an equal partner in life. _I bet Cas would be the kind of Alpha I want._

_Great, I haven’t even met him and I already have a high school crush on him. Snap yourself out of it, Winchester! Maybe it's time to break down and sign up for that dating website Sammy used to find his mate._

Dean took a sip of his coffee and finally read the email instead of just staring at Castiel’s photo like a creep.

**Dearest Colleagues,**

**As I settle into my new position as CEO here at Sandover the thing I have enjoyed the most is our wonderful employees. You have all made it much easier on me as the “new guy”, to understand what it is that Sandover does best. And what we do best is hire the best and the brightest and support them to be able to do their jobs well. I am honored to be a part of this great company and I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you and to work together to build a brighter future for ourselves and our company.**

**Sincerely,**

**Castiel Novak**

**CEO, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc.**

Damn, he even sounded nice. This silly crush was not going to go away anytime soon. And Dean was actually going to meet him today. Crap.

_I better try to focus on work so I don’t have to think about him._ Dean chugged the rest of his coffee and dove into the rest of his emails to try and distract himself from the longing that he felt for Castiel.

~~~~~

Dean showed up a few minutes early to the meeting with Ca— with the CEO. He was done with his work and he figured he could make a good impression (or at least get a good seat) by being the first one there.

Castiel was already in the conference room, finishing up his notes from the last meeting. Dean saw him take a deep breath in as if he was scenting the room, then his head snapped up and their eyes locked. “You, what’s your name?”

Dean was taken aback, he hadn’t expected this gorgeous Alpha to take any interest in him. “Um, Dean, sir. Dean Winchester.”

“Dean, would you mind staying late after the meeting? There are some things that I would like to go over with you.” Castiel asked.

“Yes sir, whatever you need.” Dean was unable to scent Castiel with the way the air was flowing in the room. He had no idea what the Alpha had in mind.

Castiel smiled and his whole face lit up. “Wonderful. I look forward to working with you, Dean.”

The door to the conference room swung open and Dean’s coworkers starting filling in. Once everyone was there, Castiel started the meeting.

~~~~~

Dean played with his tie as the last person left the room. He was nervous, and hoped that it wasn’t showing too much.

Cas smiled at him and rose from his seat. “Dean, would you mind accompanying me to my office?”

“Sure thing, boss.” Dean rose and followed Cas down the hall to the elevators.

Everyone else was trying to leave for the day they had the elevator going up all to themselves. As soon as the doors closed Castiel cornered Dean and stuck his head between his shoulder and neck. He inhaled the scent of Dean as deeply as he could.

“You smell divine, Dean.” Cas growled.

Dean dropped his head to scent Castiel right back. “Fuck, you smell good.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cas straightened himself out and walked calmly to his office. Dean stood there for a moment gaping after him, it wasn’t a common occurrence to be scented by an Alpha so openly, it was only after the doors started to close again that he was able to shake himself out of it and chase after Cas down the hallway.

Castiel was closing the blinds in his office so that no one would be able to see them inside. “Close and lock the door behind you, Dean, and take a seat on the couch in the corner.” Dean immediately turned and did as he was told. Cas sat down next to him and dropped his head to Dean’s scent glands on his neck. “I’m sorry Dean, I know that this is highly unprofessional, but I can’t seem to keep myself from scenting you.”

Dean swallowed. “It’s okay, sir. I… I don’t mind.”

Cas seemed to relax at that and sat straight up to look Dean in the eyes. He smiled at Dean and his whole face lit up. “Do you know like what you smell like to me Dean?”

“N-no, sir.” Dean stuttered.

“You smell like leather and apple pie.” That wasn’t news to Dean, he had heard that before. “And comfort, and home. You smell like you're mine, Dean. You smell like mate.” Dean’s eyes went wide. “What do I smell like to you?” Cas tilted his head to the side in an obvious invitation to scent.

Dean leaned over and stuck his nose right on the alpha’s scent gland. He took a few deep slow breaths, savoring every scent. He smelled like sweet honey, warm caramel and new books. “Alpha. Y-you smell like _my_ Alpha.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean for the first time. Dean relaxed into his embrace and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder so that he could continue scenting him.

“I’m glad, Dean. I’ve never met anyone who smelled as good as you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get through that meeting and remain professional? All I could think about was getting you alone and claiming you as mine.”

Dean brought his arms around Castiel. The smell of a happy Alpha was almost overwhelming. Cas started rubbing Dean’s back and Dean couldn’t contain his purr.

“I’ve never made anyone purr before.” Cas’ smell became even sweeter. Dean was trying to inhale as much of it as possible. He was feeling almost drunk off the scent, it was the best that he had felt in months.  

“Please, don’t stop. It feels good.” Dean murmured.

“Of course Dean.” Cas kept rubbing and Dean kept purring. They stayed like that for some time before the ringing of Cas’ cell phone broke their tender moment. Dean groaned as Cas stopped rubbing and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. As soon as Cas answered and resumed rubbing Dean’s back, Dean resumed purring.

“Yes Gabe? Oh dear.” The sweet scent of Cas started picking up sour notes. “Yes, yes you’re right. I’ll be right there.” Cas hung up the phone. “Dean, I hate to do this but I have to leave. Something has come up. I have to go.” Cas held Dean tightly for a moment. “Can I see you again?”

Dean held back a laugh. “Of course, we both work in the same building. For the same company.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right of course.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and stood up. “I must get going.” Cas started gathering up his things.

“Well I need to go back to my desk to grab some things before I head out for the night.”

“Right, right, of course.” Cas seemed very distracted. Dean grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Cas, look at me.” Cas’ bright blue eyes were filled with worry. “Is everything okay?”

Cas burst into tears and threw his hands around Dean and scented him in big gulps of air to try to calm himself down. Dean rubbed circles on his back.

Finally, Cas calmed down enough to explain. “I don’t know! M-my father, he was in a car accident. He’s in the hospital in critical condition.”

“Okay,” Dean remained calm and tried to make his scent as comforting and reassuring as possible. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna get your stuff together here. Then we’re gonna get my stuff at my desk and I’m gonna take you to the hospital. Okay?”

“Dean, no, that’s too much of me to ask.”

“You didn’t ask, Cas, I’m tellin’ you. You’re my Alpha right?” Cas nodded into Dean’s shoulder. “Then it's my job to take care of you and make sure that you’re okay.”

Cas sighed. “Thank you Dean. I find your scent to be very comforting right now.”

Dean laughed. “Well duh. I’m an Omega, my scent’s almost always comforting.” Dean lifted Castiel’s head from his shoulder and wiped away Cas’ tears with his thumb. “Come on man, let’s get goin’. I’m sure you will feel better when you know exactly what’s goin’ on.”

Dean was able to get Cas moving and they were out of the office in no time heading to the hospital.

When they got there Dean was surprised to see Gabriel. “Dean-o! What are you doing with my baby bro there?” He waved his finger to Dean and Cas’ joined hands. “Cassie! You never told me that you’re dating!”

“Umm. How do you know Dean?” Cas changed the subject as he glared at his brother.

“You remember my law partner, Samsquatch? Dean-o here is his big brother.”

“Oh.” Cas turned to Dean. “No wonder you’re so tall for an Omega. What did your parents feed you two?”

Dean laughed. “Miracle Gro?”

Gabe snorted. “Well as great as this reunion is, I’m sure you want to go in and see Dad. The doctor should be coming in soon to talk to us too.”

Cas and Dean followed Gabriel into an occupied hospital room. Chuck was lying motionless in bed, with tubes hooked up to him everywhere, an oxygen mask covering his face, and multiple machines constantly beeping.  

“Is he sleeping?” Cas stage whispered to Gabe.

“No, he’s in a coma.” A doctor had walked in the room behind them and answered the question. “You must be the other son?”

“Yeah doc, that’s my baby brother and his Omega.” Gabriel answered.

“Oh! Well that’s fantastic!” The doctor looked taken aback for a moment before continuing, “You should have your Omega sit as close to your father’s head as possible. Family Omega scents are very calming, and research has shown that when Omegas sit with coma patients they tend to do better and wake up sooner with less damage.”

Cas looked over pleadingly at Dean. “Would you mind, Dean?”

“Not at all, Cas. Anything I can do to help.” Dean pulled up a chair so that he could sit as close to Chuck’s head as the hospital bed would allow.

The doctor explained, “Your father was in a very serious car accident. He had a lot of internal bleeding. We won't be able to know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes up, as we have no idea if he has sustained any brain injuries. Right now he is stable and all we can do is wait. I would highly recommend you keeping your Omega here for as long as possible to aid your father’s recovery. If he doesn’t wake up soon you can ask one of the nurses for a bed for him to sleep on. I wouldn’t recommend having him leave the room for anything longer than a bathroom or shower break if possible. That right now is really the best thing that either of you can do to help your father at this point.”

Cas and Gabriel looked over hopefully at Dean. Dean rubbed at his face and said, “No problem doc, though if he’s not awake by Monday morning I might have to go into work.”

The doctor nodded. “Well if it comes to that we will see what happens, but I’m hoping with you here that he will be able to wake up in the next day or so. If you bring your wrist in front of his nose every hour or so for a minute for him to scent you when they take off the oxygen mask and replace it with tubes, that should also help speed up the process.” The doctor smiled warmly at Dean. “It's a good thing you’re here. When I heard that he was a widower with two alpha sons, I was worried it would be weeks before he woke up. It's always good to know that a family has an Omega to take care of them. Especially in a time of need like this.”

“Thank you doctor.” Cas said. The doctor nodded at them and walked out the door.

“Dean, I know that you didn’t sign up for all of this. If you need to go home, or have any plans for this weekend I understand.” Cas stared at the floor.

“Hey, Cas, look at me. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I _know_ that you’re my Alpha. And that means I’m here for you, and to take care of you and your family. Now if I’m going to be stuck here all weekend I’m just going to need a few things.” Dean demanded.

Cas smiled up at Dean. “Like what?”

“Well first things first, I’m starving and need some dinner. I also don’t want to be stuck wearing the same suit I’ve worn all day, so some sweats would be nice. And I’ll need a phone charger.”

“No problem-o Dean-o. If you are going to sit here with Dad I can go pick up all of those things for you. Just give me your apartment keys and I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Gabe butted into the conversation.

“Gabe, I—” Cas started to say.

“It’s no problem-o Cassie, I’m sure you want to spend more time with Dean here and I can swing by your place and pick up some things for you as well. I’m sure you don’t want your Omega spending the night by himself in a hospital where anyone could come by?” Cas growled at his brother. “See? So let me pick up overnight bags and dinner for you two love birds, and I will be back in about an hour?”

Dean handed Gabe his keys. “I still live in the apartment next to Sam. I just did laundry and haven’t had time to put it away, so if you go into my apartment there will be a laundry basket in the hall, there should be sweats, jeans, t-shirts, socks and underwear in there. Also grab my shoes that are by the door. And there is a phone charger plugged in next to the couch.”

“Got it. I’ll be back! Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Gabe wagged his eyebrows at them before rushing out the door.

Cas sighed and pulled up a seat next to Dean. He stuck his head right in between the Omega’s shoulder and neck so that he could inhale as much as Dean’s calming scent as possible. “Thank you Dean. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for.”  

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed. “I know that you don’t know me well yet. But you’re family. Your family is my family. And I take care of family, Cas. If just my being here is enough to help your Dad wake up faster, then you can bet your ass I’m going to stay here until I get cabin fever and I’m clawing at the walls to get outta here.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand back. “You are a good man Dean. You have a beautiful bright soul. I would very much like to get to know you better.”

“Well what would you like to know Cas?”

“Everything.” Cas sighed.

Dean laughed. “Well okay then. But I want to know everything about you, too.”

Cas nodded. “I believe that that is fair.”

“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach and frisky Alphas.” Dean winked at Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, I was being serious.”

“I know you were babe, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I appreciate it. I feel like after a long stressful week I am running on fumes, and now to put all of this.” He waved his hands between Dean and himself and then towards his father in the hospital bed. “On top of that and I am just ready to collapse.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement. “That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. How about as soon as Gabe gets back here with our grub and clothes, we just inhale dinner and get them to bring us a cot so we can pass out?”

“One cot?”

“Cot, an additional hospital bed, a recliner, whatever they got, Cas.”

“No, Dean, I meant to ask if you and I would be sharing whatever they bring us to sleep on?”

“Oh, well, I just kinda assumed.” Dean looked down at the floor and away from Castiel.

Cas used his finger to lift Dean’s chin and get the Omega to face him. “I am all for being as close to you as possible Dean, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I think that your scent and my exhaustion will be the only things allowing me to sleep tonight. I hate how hospitals smell, but if you’re right next to me hopefully all I will be able to smell will be you.”

They settle into their seats with their heads resting on each other. They fall asleep like that and before they realize it Gabriel is back with their clothes and food, waking them up from their nap.

“Rise and shine boys! I have good grub and comfy clothes!” Gabe shouted as he started to unpack the food on a table he somehow brought into the room.

“What the hell?” Dean jerked awake.

“Your suit is looking a little crumpled there. Might be time to change into something a little more comfortable?” Gabe wagged his eyebrows at them.

Cas wiped the sleep away from his eyes. “That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“I know baby bro, I only have good ideas.” Gabe tosses a gym bag to Cas and then another one to Dean.

Dean catches his and gets up to go to the bathroom and change. “I’ll be right back.”

“So how long have you and Dean-o been dating bro?” Gabe asked as soon as Dean shut the bathroom door.

“I just met him today at work actually, a few hours ago.”

“Wow you sure do move fast don’t you! You two already smell like a mated pair!” Gabriel grinned mischievously. “Did you already do the nasty in the office?”

Cas sighed. “No Gabe, all we’ve done so far is scented each other. We haven’t even kissed.”

Gabe laughed. “Well it seems to me you are doing this all out of order! You’re supposed to date, woo, and mate him before he starts taking care of your family. He seems to have already jumped into the role of being your Omega, and you haven’t even properly bedded him! But damn you two must be compatible. I’ve never known anyone to smell like a mated pair and they haven’t even done the dirty yet.”

“I think he’s my true mate.”

“No shit, Sherlock. You better mate him fast, you don’t want this one getting away.”

“Don’t worry, Gabe, I won’t be letting Dean go anywhere.”

“Going to keep me around then?” Dean asked as he left the bathroom wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Cas smiled. “Yes Dean, I would like to keep you around for as long as you let me.”

“Well then, I think you are going to be stuck with me for a long time then.” Dean smiled back as he took his seat back at the head of the hospital bed.

“Ugh you two! Get a room and make it official already!” Gabe rolled his eyes. “I’ve never seen you go so icky sweet over anyone before, bro.”

“No one before was worth going ‘icky sweet’ over.” Cas used finger quotes around his brother’s unique phrasing. Dean heart ached even more for the Alpha as it was the cutest thing that Dean had ever seen. Cas grabbed his gym bag. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get out of my suit before dinner.” Castiel got up and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Dean turned to Gabe. “So what did you bring for dinner? I’m starving!”

“Burgers, they’re Cassie’s favorite and I thought that we could use a mood boost with Dad in a coma and all that.”

“Oh man, your brother and I are going to get along great! I make the best burgers! They are one of my favorites, too. Maybe we can move the table over here so I can eat at the table and still sit close enough to your Dad?”

“No problem-o. Anything to keep you happy while you are helping us out.” Gabe scooched the table over to Dean and then moved the other chairs around it. As soon as they were both sitting around the table and almost ready to dig in, Cas came out of the bathroom wearing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. “Cassie! I got your favorite. Dean-o here lives pretty close to the Roadhouse and I know you’ve always said that their burgers were the best.”

Dean snorted as Castiel took the seat next to him. “That’s because they are the best burgers that you can buy from a restaurant. I make better burgers at home, but Ellen’s are a close second.”

Cas looked over at Dean. “You make burgers?”

Dean smiled at Cas, eyes crinkling. “Yeah, I’ll have to make them for you sometime.”

Cas’ eyes lit up and he smiled a huge gummy smile back at Dean. “I would like that very much Dean.”

Gabe snapped his fingers to get their attention. “Stop making googly eyes at each other! The food’s gettin’ cold.”

They all dug in and were quiet while they ate, enjoying the meaty greasy goodness that could help make them forget for a moment why they were all here.

Once they were done and cleaned up, Gabe went out to find a nurse to get a cot for Dean and Cas to spend the night.

“Alright boys, I’m off for the night. Now remember you are sleeping _right next to Dad,_ so no funny business!” Dean rolled his eyes. “You can wait until you can get to one of your places before making anything official alright? I’ll be back to check on you two love birds in the morning.”

“You better bring coffee and breakfast,” Dean said.

“Will do!” And with that Gabe turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Dean collapsed on the cot and reached out to Cas. “Come ‘ere babe. I’m ready to go to sleep.”

Cas spooned up behind Dean and scented his neck. “Thank you Dean. You have no idea how much of a help you have been today.”

“Don’t mention it. It's my job to take care of you now, Alpha.” Dean closed his eyes. “Now go to sleep.”

Cas pulled a blanket on top of them and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Goodnight Dean.”

“‘Night Cas.” Dean mumbled as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text is in sign language.

Dean was woken up to something hard jabbing his butt. He tried to move but the arm draped around him only held on tighter and tried to pull him in.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. “Wake up!”

“Mmmmmm, you smell so good.” Cas ground his dick into Dean.

“So do you, but this is not the time or the place for this Cas!” He nudged Cas sightly and the Alpha fell off the tiny cot.

“Ow. Dean? Why am I on the floor?”

“Because you’re molestin’ me in your sleep and I was trying to wake you up. I didn’t want our first time to be while you’re half asleep and in the hospital in the same room as your Dad!”

Cas looked ashamed. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to force myself upon you in my sleep. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Babe, it's fine. If we were at home in bed I’d have no issues with where things were goin’, I just didn’t think that this was the time or the place…”

The door to the hospital room flung open to reveal Gabe with coffee and breakfast. “Morning love birds! I see that Dean has already thrown you out of the nest there, Cassie.”

Cas stood up and sat in a chair by the table. “He did not throw me out of the nest, Gabriel, I fell off the cot when I was stretching from waking up. Those things are not built for two grown men.”

Dean stretched on the cot without falling off and winked at Cas as he sat up. “Please tell me you brought black coffee and not some sugary monstrosity.”

Gabe took the drinks out of the drink carrier. “One sugary monstrosity for me, one tea with honey for Cassie, and one large black coffee for my favorite brother-in-law.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Gabe. “Brother-in-law?”

“Oh don’t fool yourself Dean-o, just because it’s not official yet doesn’t make it any less true. Ooh, I have to tell Sammoose about this! Our law practice will really be a family business now!” He opened up the box and pulled out a bear claw, taking a huge bite. “Wan’ anyfing ‘o ea’?” He mumbled around his food as he held out the box to the others. Cas took a muffin. Dean took a sugar coated donut and made a mess of himself when taking the first bite. Cas held out a napkin for him. Dean grabbed it and used it to wipe his mouth only after he devoured the donut. Castiel stared at Dean like he would rather eat him for breakfast than a pastry.

Dean drank his coffee and sat in a seat next to Chuck’s head. “Thanks for bringin’ coffee and food. I’m not really fully human until I’ve had my coffee in the morning.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Cas said under his breath.

“No problem-o Dean-o. Just means that Cassie here will have to buy a coffee maker and some coffee for you to have have at his place.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “How do you survive without coffee Cas?”

“It’s an acquired taste, and I have never acquired the taste for it. I’m much more of a tea person, and I find that it provides me with plenty of caffeine to get my fix, and it doesn’t taste burnt or bitter like coffee does.” Cas smiled. “If you do spend the night, I do have a french press that you can use to make coffee, but I don’t have any coffee in the house.”

“So that’s settled then, you are coming to my apartment first. There’s no way I can slum it without any coffee.”

“Whatever will make you happy, Dean.”

The three of them settled into the hospital room for the day. Nurses came in and out, but there were no changes in Chuck’s condition. Castiel stayed by Dean’s side all day, grateful for his presence. The doctor came in around lunchtime and said that Chuck is doing well and with Dean there he fully expects him to wake up sometime tomorrow. Gabriel grabbed everyone lunch and dinner. He left sometime around 11:00, after Dean and Cas had already passed out snuggled around each other on the cot.

~~~~~

Dean woke up to the sound of chatting. Gabe was talking to someone. He burrowed into Cas’ neck a little deeper and heard a soft grumble from Cas.

“I think your brother’s already ‘ere.” He whispered into Cas’ ear.

Cas stretched and fell off the cot again. Dean chuckled.

“I can’t wait to sleep in a real bed.” Cas moaned.

“I don’t know Cassie, it's always amusing to find you on the floor in the morning.” Gabe said.

“You better have brought breakfast and coffee for Dean.” Cas said as he stood up. “It’s nice to see you, Kali. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I heard you found an Omega?” Kali said as she handed a tea with honey over to Cas.

He nodded. “Yes.” He looked over his shoulder to see that Dean had gotten up from the cot and was yawning. “Kali, I would like you to meet Dean. He is Gabe’s law partner's brother. Dean, this is Kali, Gabe’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.” Kali said as she handed Dean a large black coffee.

“Nice to meet you too, Kali.” Dean took a sip of his coffee. “Mmmmm. I like you. You bring me coffee.”

“Hey! I brought you coffee yesterday!” Gabe scoffed.

“Yeah, but I already knew you. So I didn’t have to form a new opinion of you. But if you brought me food to go with this coffee then I’d like you too.”

“I guess I’m lucky that I have been consistently feeding you this weekend.” Gabe said as he held out a breakfast sandwich for Dean. “With all the food I have been giving you, you would think that you would love me by now.”

Dean took a big bite and moaned around his food. “Yeah okay, I guess I can give you that. Not only have you been feedin’ me, but you have been feeding me _ good _ food. So I guess you can officially be my favorite future brother-in-law.”

Gabe smiled. “It’s good to hear that you two are going to make it official. So when can I expect the invite to the wedding? And being roped in to help you two move in together?”

Cas glared at his brother. “You know very well that we haven’t had time to discuss any of these things. All we have done since meeting was hole up in here with you and try to help Dad get better.”

Dean bumped up against Cas in a reassuring manner. He wanted to touch him, but his hands were full with coffee and food. “Don’t worry Gabe, you’ll be one of the first to know as we figure everything out.”

“Good, I don’t want to be finding out everything from Sam! You better keep me in the loop Cassie, I know how much you like avoiding me sometimes.” He pointed an accusatory finger at his brother.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Can I at least fully wake up before having serious life conversations with you?”

Kali laughed. “You know your brother, he will always ambush you when you can’t go anywhere or have your guard down so he can get the information he wants.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “It must be a lawyer thing. Sammy is the same way. Maybe it's why they work so well together.”

The four of them settled in for another long day of sitting around the hospital doing nothing. Luckily Kali brought cards, so Dean was able to destroy them all at poker. But by the end of the day Chuck still hadn’t woken up, and tomorrow was Monday and he needed to go back to work. After dinner of Indian food from Kali’s favorite place that happened to be just around the corner (and was the best Indian food Dean had ever had), Dean decided it was time to bring up the elephant in the room.

“So… Tomorrow. It’s Monday, and I have work.”

“We all do sweet cheeks.” Gabe said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes I know that. But what are we gonna do about your Dad?”

Cas squeezed his hand. “You have no idea how much it means to me, to us, that you have given up your entire weekend and the comfort of your own bed to be here for our Dad. I know that personally I would like you to stay here for as long as you can. But I understand that you need to go to work and you shouldn’t have to use your sick time for this. Can I propose that we send Gabe to pick up clean work clothes for us, and we will spend the night here and go directly to work in the morning?”

Dean nodded his head in agreement. “That sounds good Cas.” Dean handed over his keys again to Gabe. “Suits, button downs, and ties are hanging in the closet. Socks, underwear, and undershirts are in the laundry basket. I still have my black shoes and belt here. Please make sure it all matches.”

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ll pick out your outfit.” Kali said as she dragged Gabe out the door. “We’ll be right back.”

~~~~~

At 5:00 in the morning they were woken up by the machines around Chuck beeping loudly. Cas fell out of the cot again, and bolted upright.

“Dad?!?!”

“Castiel?” A hoarse voice said from the hospital bed. “What happened?”

“You were in a car accident on Friday and have been in a coma since then. It’s early Monday morning now.”

Chuck took a deep breath in. “Why does it smell like an Omega in here.”

Dean sat up on the cot. “That would be me. The doctors said it would be better for you to have an Omega around, so I’ve been camping out here.”

“Dad, I would like you to meet Dean. Dean, this is my Dad.”

Dean gave a little wave. “Nice to officially meet you, sir.”

“Call me Chuck. Dean, how do you know my son?”

“He’s the new CEO at my company.”

“So he forced you to be here?” Chuck furrowed his brows. “That doesn’t sound like him at all.”

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand where Chuck could see. “No, it was more that once the doctors told us that having an Omega around would help you wake up faster with fewer complications, there was no way I was leaving. Cas here just stuck around to keep me company.”

Cas huffed. “I stuck around for more than just ‘keeping you company’ Dean. Besides the fact that I didn’t want to leave you alone in the hospital, and that I wanted a chance to get to know you better, this is MY dad in the hospital. So I was also staying for him.”

Chuck smiled as a couple of nurses rushed in. The nurses fussed over Chuck and then turned to Dean and Cas. “It looks like he is doing well but we need to take your Dad out of here for testing soon to make sure. I hate to kick you out, but it might be a good time for you two to get out of here and stretch your legs,” one of the nurses said.

“We both have to be at work in a few hours anyways. We’ll stay here until you have to take him, and then we will be gone for the day.” Cas replied.

The nurse nodded her head. “We’ll be back in a bit to take him,” she said as they left the room.

“So. How long have you two been an item?” Chuck asked.

“Since Friday, right before your accident really.” Cas said and Dean nodded and smiled as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I take it you met at work then?”

“Yes. I smelled him and I knew it was over for me.” Cas smiled. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

“Well I look forward to getting to know you Dean. But I already know that I like you. The fact that you barely even know my son but were willing to take care of his family speaks worlds of your character. When I get out of here I would love to take you both out to dinner.”

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas. “That would be great Chuck. I look forward to it.”

~~~~~

Once the nurses took Chuck away, they decided to go to Dean’s apartment to shower and get ready for work. Cas’ car was still at work so they figured that this would be the easiest option, besides the fact that Cas wanted to see Dean’s place. Dean just wanted a shower and some coffee. Cas made Dean coffee while he showered and got dressed, before taking his turn.

“You have a nice apartment.” Cas said after joining Dean at the kitchen table.

“Yeah I really like it here. It's not huge, but it's plenty big for me. And Sammy lives next door. He and his mate Eileen have a bigger place. But it's fantastic to be able to live so close to them.”

“You’re close to your family then?” Cas tilted his head in an inquisitive way.

“Yeah, Sam is my only sibling. And Eileen is great. She’s deaf, but she can read lips. Our parents are dead so it's just the three of us.”

“Gabe is my only sibling as well. He has had an on-again-off-again relationship with Kali for years, so she kind of feels like family too.”

“How does that work, an Alpha/Alpha pair?”

“Well when it does work, it works great, but when it doesn’t… I think that’s why they are always on-again-off-again.” Cas shrugged. “Sometimes they are just too much for each other.”

Dean nodded. “I can see that. Your brother can also be pretty intense sometimes.”

Cas hummed in agreement.

“Well we have an hour to kill before we have to be at work. I don’t really have much to eat in the way of breakfast food around here, but there’s a great diner right next door that has awesome pancakes and bacon.”

Cas nodded. “I would love to take you out for a proper meal Dean.”

“Awesome. Let’s go then.”

They made their way down to the diner and both got pancakes and bacon, but Castiel ate his with honey instead of maple syrup. They ate in a comfortable silence, both physically and mentally exhausted from the weekend spent in the hospital. But their legs never stopped touching each other’s under the table, and they couldn’t seem to stop looking at each other and smiling.

After breakfast Dean drove them both to work, Cas held his hand the entire way.

“Thank you again for this weekend Dean. You have no idea how much it means to me that you stayed to help my father get better.” Cas said as they pulled into a parking space.

“Of course Cas.” Dean squeezed his hand. “Now, I know we didn’t talk about this, but I think until we figure everything out between ourselves and HR we should keep this under wraps.”

“Yes Dean, that seems like the correct course of action here.” Cas agreed.

“So, I’ll see you later?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Yes, that seems amenable.”

They got out of the car and both headed into work, separating to go to their different desks and trying their hardest not to make heart eyes at each other.

~~~~~

At 11:00 am Dean’s work phone rang. “Dean Winchester.”

“It seems to me that now is later than it was this morning.” Cas stated.

Dean laughed. “It is. But I don’t remember giving you my number.”

“You didn’t, but there are these handy company wide directories that provide me with all of your work contact information.”

“Hmmmm, well that seems like it might be a misuse of company information, sir. I can look into it if you need me too.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. What I wanted to make sure is that you didn’t go out for lunch today. It seems that I have some important information that I need to go over with you in my office. Does noon work for you?”

Dean twirled the phone cord between his fingers. “I think I can make that work, sir.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Cas said before hanging up.

The next hour seemed to move at a glacial pace for Dean. He had a hard time concentrating on work, and checked the clock to see what time it was every thirty seconds. Once 11:55 rolled around, he got up and headed to the CEO’s office.

When he arrived, Cas’ secretary Meg was there.

“You have an appointment, hot stuff?” She gave him a once over with her eyes and seemed to like what she saw.

“Um yeah, he called me and said he wanted to see me at noon. I’m Dean.”

She looked at her computer and nodded in agreement before picking up her phone. “I have Mr. Winchester here for your noon appointment. Yes, sir.” She hung up the phone. “You can head on in, Dean.”

When Dean entered the office, he was hit by how much it smelled like  _ Cas _ , and by how much he had missed that smell for the few hours he was without it this morning. Since meeting Cas on Friday, he had not spent very much time away from him at all, and Dean hadn’t noticed how tense he had been all morning until he was able to smell his mate again and relax.

Cas was sitting at his desk clearing off papers. He gestured for Dean to sit on the other side of the desk. “I had Meg get us sandwiches from the deli around the corner. I hope that's okay.”

And now that he was not so overwhelmed with the scent of Cas, he could smell the warm sandwiches too. His stomach grumbled in anticipation of being fed. “It's no Corky’s and Lenny’s, but oh man Cas I am so on board with this. I’m starving!”

Cas took out the sandwiches, chips and two Cokes. “You have a choice between a reuben or a tuna melt.”

“Oh man, those are both good choices! I’m not sure if I can choose.”

Cas nodded and opened both sandwich containers. He swapped one half of each sandwich and then pushed one container over in front of Dean, with a bag a chips and a Coke, and arranged the same for himself. “Well lucky for you then you don’t have to choose, you can have both.”

Dean picked up a sandwich half and took a big bite, moaning pornograpically around it. “Oh man Cas,” he said while his mouth was still full. “I could really get used to this. You sure know how to treat an Omega right.”

Cas brightened at the compliment. “I just want to make you happy, Dean.”

“If you keep feeding me like this, you will make me one very happy Omega.”

“There is nothing that I want more.” Cas inhaled, and Dean wondered if Cas could smell how happy and content he was. Maybe they could have lunch together in his office every day. The thought made him smile.

“You smell really happy too,” Dean said. “Actually this is the most calm- and happy-smelling you’ve been since we met on Friday night, not that I blame you. This weekend was kind of stressful.”

“You being happy makes me happy, Dean. And when you smell happy it is very comforting to me, even more than just being here. I knew I missed you this morning, but now having you here with me again makes me realize how much just having your scent here is grounding for me. I might need to steal one of your dirty undershirts and stuff it in my drawer so I can pull it out and smell it when I need to.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, I missed you too. But you only get one of my shirts if I get one of yours.”

“That seems like a fair trade. Deal.”

~~~~~

When Dean left to head back down to finish the rest of his day, Meg came in the office to drop off some paperwork that was just delivered. Not so subtly she sniffed around. “Damn. You sure know how to pick ‘em boss. That one’s cute. I guess I won't be trying to give him my number any time soon.”

Cas stiffened. “Meg.”

“Oh don’t get your panties all in a bunch. I won’t say anything. But if you want to make it official you better move fast. HR doesn’t like dating couples, but they don’t mind mated couples. If you two smell this happy just from sharing lunch together, I would think that you just might be true mates. So bite that boy and get it over with, if not you are going to make my life a paperwork hell.”

Cas sighed. “Meg, can you get me all the official HR policies in regard to this? Quietly, please.”

Meg smiled. “Not a problem, anything else you need sir?”

“That will be all.”

~~~~~

Dean knocked on the door to the apartment next to his before letting himself in. It’s Monday night so that means family dinner with Sam and Eileen. “Anyone home?”

“In the kitchen!” Sam yelled.

Dean entered and waived at Eileen.  What’s for dinner? He signed.

“ Tacos .” She said and signed back. And laughed when Dean does a celebratory punch into the air.

Sam swooped in and gave Dean a hug. Pausing to scent him for longer than he usually does. “Dean?” He sniffed at his brother again. “Why do you smell like Alpha?”

“Gabe didn’t tell you at work today?”

Sam sniffed again. “You don’t smell like Gabe.” He stood up and gave Dean a confused look. “He was in court all day, I didn’t see him at all.”

Dean grabbed the back of his neck and looked over to Eileen so she could read his lips. He can sign a little bit but not well enough for this conversation.

“So I met my Alpha on Friday. It’s Gabe’s brother Castiel. I actually spent the entire weekend with them in the hospital. Their Dad got into a car accident and was in a coma. Apparently Omega scents are good for coma patients so I stayed all weekend until he woke up this morning. Cas says that he’s doing well and should be out of the hospital soon.”

Eileen shook her head slowly. “Wow.”

Sam just stared and blinked for a moment. “You know what, tacos are done, let's make our plates up and sit down and eat while we continue this conversation. I think I need a beer. Dean? Eileen?” Sam didn’t even sign while he was talking, a sure sign that he was shocked by the news.

Dean nodded and Eileen got three beers out of the fridge and popped the tops off before setting them at their place at the kitchen table. They all assembled their tacos to their liking before sitting down. Sam took a huge gulp of his beer. “ So. How did you meet Castiel? ”

“ He’s the new CEO at  Sandover .”

“ So you’re dating your boss? ”

“ Sorta? ” Dean mumbled and signed, but he just looks at Eileen for the rest of it so she can follow. “He’s not my direct supervisor. And to be honest I don’t know what we are really doing yet.”

“ What do you mean, you don’t know what you are doing yet?! ” Sam frantically shrieked and signed.

Dean looked a little sheepish. It could be hard to have these big conversations with Eileen around. He doesn’t want to leave her out but his sign language skills are only so good. At least he can always have Sam translate if he needs to, so he tries not to worry about it. “Well, we haven’t really had a relationship conversation yet. We met at the end of the day Friday, pretty much went straight to the hospital and then went to work today. We haven’t really had any alone time, or time to process what is happening.”

Sam speared a bite of his taco salad and pointed his fork accusingly at Dean. “Well, you smell a lot like him now.” Sam had even forgotten to sign as he was too focused on his brother.

“He may have scented me, and we may have shared a cot in the hospital to sleep.” Sam glared at Dean, and Dean put his hands up in surrender. “But we haven't done anything!  We haven’t even kissed! ” He took his hands down so he could grab his beer.

Eileen’s eyebrows went up. “ You met your Alpha, spent the entire weekend with him, slept next to him, scented him, and didn’t even kiss? Wow. You need to fix that Dean. ” Eileen always signed when she speaks to Dean to help him with his sign language.

“ I would like to , but it’s not like we’ve had any alone time or privacy, and I don’t want to lose control and mate him in public, you know? I’ve heard stories.” Dean shivered. He’d seen youtube videos of people meeting their true mates, losing control and mating in public, and he definitely didn’t want to end up like that.

“ That’s a good call. I’d hate to have to defend you for a public indecency case. ” Sam teased.

“ I know right? I’m trying to be smart about this. He’s family and he needed me to take care of him and his Dad this weekend. Everything else was secondary. ”

“ But you are going to mate him? ” Eileen asked.

“ Yeah. ” Dean said and signed, “ Soon too, probably. Maybe I can bring him here for next Monday dinner? ”

Both Eileen and Sam nodded. “ I’ve met him before and he seems like a good guy, just kinda quiet and reserved. Especially compared to Gabe. ” Sam vouched. “ But Eileen hasn’t met him yet. And I would like to see how he is around you. ”

“ What does he like to eat? ” Eileen inquired.

“ Burgers are his favorite. ”

Sam laughed. “ No wonder he’s your Alpha. Would it be stepping on your toes if we made burgers? ”

“ Nah, I haven’t made mine for him yet, and I think he would appreciate you guys making his favorite for him. ” Dean told them before polishing off another taco.

Eileen smiled. “ Well if his favorite food is burgers and he hasn’t mated you yet, just cook them for him and you will be mated before the night is over! ”

Dean blushed. “ Well it's good to know that you already have a backup plan for me. ”

“ Don’t worry Dean, I’m sure your good looks and charms will get him on their own and you won’t need a backup plan. ” Eileen informed him.

“ How can you be so sure? ” Dean asked. It’s not like she knows Cas.

**“ Because,” She looked over and smiled at Sam, “You’re a Winchester, not a Losechester.” Sam grinned and looked like the cat who got the cream as Dean put his face in his hands and groaned. **


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow Dean just skipped his desk and found himself in front of Cas’ office in the morning.

“Is he here?” He asked Meg.

“I don’t know. I just got here myself hot stuff, but I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind you checking.” Meg raised one eyebrow at him.

Dean hummed in acknowledgement before heading in. Cas was sitting behind his desk drinking tea and looking tired. “Dean!” He looked up in surprise.

Dean shut the door behind him and crawled into Cas’ lap before relaxing and scenting him. “I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m exhausted.”

Cas put down his drink and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Neither did I. It was hard to sleep without you. My bed felt too big. Do you want some coffee Dean?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, coffee would be great.”

Cas hit a button on his desk phone. “Meg?”

“Yeah boss?”

“Would you mind grabbing me a large black coffee please? From the break room will be fine.”

“Sure thing, boss.” And Meg hung up.

“That’s a nice perk of being CEO, having someone to get you coffee.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ shoulder.

“She can also get me lunch. Which you will be joining me for at noon again.” Cas rubbed calming circles on Dean’s back.

“Mmmmm, fooood. I like when you feed me Cas.” Dean was almost drifting to sleep on Cas’ lap with his eyes closed and his head resting on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas scented Dean, “I like taking care of you Dean. Let me take care of you today.”

Dean was now purring. “Okay, but only because I’m too tired to take care of myself.”

“You need to sleep better Dean. Let me take you home with me tonight.”

“Only if you promise to feed me and get me coffee in the morning.”

Cas laughed; those were very minimal demands. “I promise.”

Meg walked in and shut the door. “Here’s your coffee hot stuff. You look like you could use it.”

Dean turned and opened his eyes. “Thanks Meg. How did you know it was for me?”

“Boss here never drinks coffee. I’ll hold all your calls until your Omega leaves, sir.”

“That won’t be necessary Meg, he just needs a moment to wake up before he goes down to his desk for the morning.”

“Whatever you say boss.” Meg said as she walked out the door.

Dean drank his coffee while Cas answered emails. When he was done he stood up. “I’m sorry I barged in on you like that, Alpha.”

“Don’t apologize Dean, I like to see you. And scenting you was a great start to the day. I expect to see you back here at noon for lunch. If you have any special requests let Meg know on your way out.”

Dean grabbed at the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. “So you don’t mind when I invade your personal space?”

Cas glared at Dean. “Dean. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Just making sure. I’ll see you soon for lunch, Alpha.”

Cas smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Dean left the office and gave the empty mug to Meg. “Thanks for the coffee, I can’t really function without it.”

“No problem hot stuff. Sit down a minute, I wanna talk to you.” Dean sat. “I emailed you a section of our HR policy, you might wanna read it over. You and Castiel might have a problem on your hands soon if you don't take the proper actions. Now I don’t mean to tell you two what to do, but he needs to claim you, and sooner rather than later if you want to avoid any issues. Read it over and call me if you have any questions. Do NOT go to HR and talk to them okay? You will make my life a living hell if you do. The three of us are going to take care of this before bring HR into it to make sure it all goes smoothly. You got it?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks Meg. We’re just so new and trying to figure everything out ourselves first.”

“Well let me break it down for you. The two of you are true mates.” Dean tried to interrupt but Meg held up her hand and lifted up an eyebrow at Dean’s protest. “I can smell it on both of you. Plus the way you two look and smell together. You came in here looking like absolute shit this morning. So much so I was gonna suggest that you call in sick, but now after being able to scent him you look fine. You obviously need him on a level that only true mates need each other. So both of you get your heads out of your asses and mate, quickly. The sooner you do it the less of an HR and PR disaster it will be for you both and the company. I would recommend doing it tonight, but by the end of the week should be sufficient. Any longer than that and we will have a problem on our hands. Capisce?”

Dean nodded. “Capisco. Thanks Meg.”

“Any time hot stuff. Now, what am I getting you for lunch?”

~~~~~

Dean spent the entire morning reading over the HR policies that Meg sent over. Well not really, it only took about an hour to read them, but the rest of the morning was spent coming up with a game plan to go over with Cas. When it was almost noon, Dean went up to have lunch. Meg was just stepping out of the office when he got up there so she held the door open for him.

“I read over all that information you sent me.”

“Yeah? Any questions?”

Dean shook his head. “Not for you at this point. All of them are for him.”

“Well you can make it a working lunch then.” And Meg shut Dean in the office.

“So you have questions for me Dean?” Cas looked confused.

“Um, yeah. Meg sent me over the HR policies on dating and mating and I kinda wanted to see what your plans were regarding us?” Dean sat down across from Cas.

Cas nodded and handed Dean a container of Chinese food and some chopsticks. “Yes, I read over that information as well. It seems to me that the best course of action would just be to mate with you right away.”

Dean dug into his food. “Mmhmm.” He swallowed his bite. “I was thinking the same thing actually.”

“And you wouldn’t mind that Dean? Not dating and just skipping onto mating?” Cas picked at his food.

“Naw, I mean I can smell that you’re my Alpha, so it's not like I’m going to want anyone else ever now. You’re it for me.”

Cas smiled. “Good. I feel the same way. So tonight you’ll come home with me?”

Dean laughed. “I thought I already agreed to that this morning.”

“You did. I just wanted to make sure that it still worked for you.”

~~~~~

Dean was a bundle of nerves the rest of the day. _What have I agreed to do? Am I ready for this?_ By the time he went up to Castiel’s office he stunk of unease and nervousness and his coworkers had been avoiding him all afternoon. Even Garth had asked what was wrong and backed off after Dean had almost bit his head off.

When he entered the office Cas sniffed and scrunched up his nose. “Dean. Are you okay?”

Dean collapsed into Cas’ lap and sighed. “Just nervous about tonight.”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back to help him calm down. “We don’t have to do anything Dean. You don’t even have to come home with me.”

Dean felt the tension in his shoulders relax as the comforting scent of mate enveloped him. “No, I want to go home with you.” Dean didn’t want to be apart for Cas if he didn’t have to be. “I’m just nervous to mate. It’s just so permanent, you know?”

“How about this? You go home, change into sweats and pack an overnight bag and come over. I’ll grab take out, we can have dinner and see how things go?”

Dean took a deep breath in. “Yeah, yeah I think I can do that. Can you get Italian? There’s a place towards where you live that has great lasagna.”

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “I can even get some garlic bread and a bottle of wine if you’d like.”

“You’re the best.” Dean sighed. “I think I’ll keep you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Cas chuckled.

Dean felt better after going home showering the stink of his nerves off himself and putting on something comfortable. Cas lives in one of the new swanky rehabbed buildings downtown, one that was once a warehouse or factory or something and is now a very upscale apartment building with exposed brick and large windows. Dean parked the Impala in guest parking and made his way up to the penthouse.

When Cas lets him in he’s not surprised by the open layout and the exposed brick and ductwork. It would feel cold, but Cas has decorated with some plush area rugs, curtains, and a couch that looks really comfortable. “Nice place you got here, Cas.”

“Thank you. I really liked the windows with the views of downtown, but it felt really cold with nothing in it. I got a decorator and told her I wanted it to look warm, inviting and comfortable. I didn’t pick out anything, but I think she did a good job. Come and sit at the table, I was just setting everything up.”

Dean took a seat at the already set table as Cas brought over bags of takeout and a bottle of red Italian wine. “Need any help with anything?”

“No, I’m fine. You just sit back and relax. We’re going to have a nice date night.” Cas took out containers of food from the bag and set them in the middle of the table.

“This counts as a date night? We aren’t even going out and we are both in our sweats!”

Cas opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass of Sangiovese. “I thought that you might be more comfortable not out in public. Plus we don’t want anyone from work knowing yet. But yes, I count this as a date night, but if you need I can dig up some candles and really set the mood.”

“No Cas, this is perfect. And it is nice to finally be able to get some alone time with you and no distractions. We haven’t really been able to do that yet.”

Cas hummed in agreement. “Plus on a date we can talk and get to know each other. I think that might help settle your nerves.” Cas took out the food. “I got the lasagna as requested, garlic bread, salad, and there is ice cream in the freezer for desert.”

Dean laughed, “Salad, really Cas?”

“It’s important to eat some vegetables, and it’s good to have variety in your diet.”

“I can’t live on rabbit food! I’m a warrior! ” Dean scoffed.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not asking you to live on rabbit food, I just thought it might be nice to have options on what to eat.”

“My brother is a big salad eater, I just like to give him crap for it. I don’t actually mind eating it, it’s just second nature to insult it first.”

“Well in that case, because you hurt the salad’s feelings, you are going to have to have a larger portion than I was originally going to serve you to make up for it.” Cas teased, placing a large helping of salad on both their plates. “Dig in.”

They ate their food and polished off the bottle of wine in no time. Dean hadn’t realized how hungry he was. After dinner they somehow made it onto the couch with Dean draped over Castiel. “Mmmmm.” He sighed. “I could just fall asleep on top of you.”

Cas laughed. “Well, if you want to go to sleep I suggest that we move this to the bedroom. It's more comfortable to sleep in there.”

“But I don’t wanna move.” Dean whined.

Cas just scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He placed him gently on the bed. Then removed Dean’s socks and sweatpants so he is just in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. Cas tucked Dean under the covers and then undressed himself down to only his boxers and slid in next to Dean.

Dean curled up around Cas and used his chest for a pillow. “This is so much better then that damn hospital cot.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ warm chest.

~~~~~

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Yes it is. I like you here, in my bed. It makes my inner Alpha very happy.”

Dean smiled and purred as he drifted off to sleep. Cas stayed up a little while longer, content to just be able to hold his Omega. Now that he had him here, he knew that he could never let go of Dean. He wanted to mate him, wanted him to move in, wanted to have pups with him, he wanted to give everything to Dean. Whatever he wanted. Whether he wanted to be a stay at home Omega or keep working. Cas didn’t care. He just knew that he never wanted to sleep alone ever again.

~~~~~

Dean woke up early. It was still dark out, but because he went to bed so early he had a full night’s sleep and was feeling very awake. Cas was wrapped around him like some sort of octopus. Dean tried to remove himself, but Castiel just held onto him tighter.

“Mine.” Cas mumbled in his sleep.

“Yours.” Dean confirmed. Cas smelled like home. Dean wasn’t sure about moving too fast but he was hoping maybe Cas would let him spend the night every night. Sleeping alone last night was absolutely terrible and he didn’t want to have to repeat that again. Something in him _needed_ Cas, needed his Alpha. Dean leaned up and kissed the underside of Castiel's jaw. It was a little be scratchy with the beginnings of stubble. Dean scented Cas’s neck and placed a kiss where his mating bite would go. Cas let out a deep rumbling purr.

“Dean.” His voice was extra deep and scratchy with sleep.

“Cas.” Dean looked up to see his bright blue eyes.

Castiel cupped Dean’s chin and brought him in for a kiss. Their first kiss Dean realized, even with all the scenting and sleeping next to one another they still hadn’t kissed until now. It was sweet and gentle. Cas didn’t push for more, just held him there in his tender embrace. When Dean purred and opened his mouth, Cas was there to meet him with his tongue. They made out slowly and lovingly for awhile before Dean pulled away to get some air.

“Wow.” Dean breathed out.

“Yeah.” Cas agreed.

“That was…” _Amazing? Comforting? Like coming home? Everything?_ Dean didn't even know where to start filling in the blank.

Instead of answering Cas leaned in a kissed Dean again. This time with more heat behind it. Dean let out a squeak in surprise. But he got with the program quickly and had one hand buried in Cas’ hair and another one behind his neck.

Dean could smell both of them getting aroused. He was starting to leak slick and his hard on was pressing into Cas’ hip. Cas pulled Dean on top of him and Dean could feel that Cas was just as much on board with this as he was. Dean straddled Cas and ground his bulge into Cas’ and got a loud moan in response. Cas lifted the hem of Dean’s t-shirt up and they had to break off the kiss to remove it completely.

“Dean.” Cas groaned. “I want you.”

“I want you too, Alpha.”

“But if we do this I won't be able to hold back.” Cas was desperately holding onto Dean’s hips and rocking them back and forth.

“Why would you want to hold back, Alpha?” Dean nipped playfully at Cas’ neck where he wanted to bite down hard and mark the Alpha as his.

Cas moaned and jerked his hips up. “Because. I need to make sure that you are on board with this. If… if we don’t stop, I’ll knot you and claim you.”

Dean bit down harder on Cas’ neck, enough to bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. Dean knew that he wanted everything Cas could give him. “Yes, Alpha, please!”

Cas growled as he yanked off Dean’s underwear followed by his own. He grabbed onto Dean’s ass and spread his cheeks while a finger rubbed the outside of his leaking rim. “You’re already so wet for me, Omega.” His lips found Dean’s again before he pushed a finger into Dean. Dean whined and pushed back onto it. Cas groaned. “You want more, Omega?”

“Yes! I need you Alpha! Please!” Dean begged a little more breathlessly than he would have liked to admit, but he was already too far gone. He wanted Castiel, he knew deep down that he needed Cas.

Cas slid in a second finger and began to massage the Omega’s prostate. Dean gasped for breath and held on for dear life. It was the hottest thing Castiel had ever seen. “Fuck, you are so wet. I don’t think we need to worry too much about the foreplay today.”

Dean reached behind him and lined up Cas’ cock with his entrance. “Please Alpha, I need more!” Cas removed his fingers and wiped them off on his cock before pushing in. They both moaned as he bottomed out.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Cas held onto Dean’s hips and moved in and out slowly. “And so wet.”

“Only for you, Alpha!” Dean panted.

Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hips harder and slammed back into Dean. “Fuck. It better only be for me, omega! Who do you belong to?” Cas was feeling possessive over _his_ omega.

“You! Only you!” Dean confirmed as he held onto Castiel’s chest and rode his cock with everything he had.

Cas growled. “Damn right, you’re MINE!” He set a grueling pace thrusting up into his omega.

Dean grabbed onto Cas and tried to match his pace to bring Cas in even deeper. He was starting to feel his alpha’s knot growing inside of him so he leaned back down and presented his neck. When the knot caught, Cas bit down hard. It didn’t hurt as much as Dean was expecting it to. Dean felt Cas cum inside him as he licked up the blood on his neck. Cas wrapped a hand around Dean’s neglected dick and started stroking as he presented his own neck to Dean. This time when Dean bit Cas he did it hard enough to break the skin and tasted blood. He came while his teeth were still embedded in his mate’s neck. He lapped up the tangy metallic taste before looking up at Cas.

“Hey.” Dean breathed out.

Cas kissed him softly and rubbed his back in a way that was guaranteed to make him purr. “How do you feel?”

“Full. Whole. Complete.” Dean said without even thinking about it. Something inside him had settled itself, and he felt right. There was something that he never noticed missing before, but now the piece of the puzzle has fit into place. He could _feel_ his alpha's contentment, even more than he could smell it.

Cas continued to rub circles onto Dean’s back and Dean started to purr. “Me too.” Cas’ voice sounded even more gravelly. “I feel calm and content, too. I just want to stay locked inside you for as long as I can. And always keep you close to me.”

Dean laughed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Luckily we started this early enough that we don’t have to be a work for another couple of hours.”

“Good. Move in with me Dean.”

Dean wiggled slightly, “Well I’m kinda stuck at the moment.”

Cas sighed. “Not this instant, but as soon as possible, please. How much time do you have left on your lease?”

“Ummm,” Dean paused. “About a month I think.”

“Good.” He pecked Dean on the lips. “That gives us time to move you in slowly and figure out all the details.”

“Okay.” Dean couldn’t believe how quickly this was all happening, but somehow it felt calming and not panic-inducing. “But Monday night we have dinner plans.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Sam and Eileen are making burgers, so maybe we will spend the night at my place.”

Cas nodded. “That seems like a good idea. My Dad is out of the hospital and would love to take us out for dinner, maybe sometime next week?”

Dean smiled. “He’s doing well enough to take us out to dinner already?”

Cas sighed. “He says he is, but maybe a quiet take out dinner at home would be better for him.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me. I’m free any night except Monday.”

Cas rubbed his cheek against Dean’s. “I would like it very much for you to properly meet my Dad. You have no idea how much it meant to me that you gave up your entire weekend to take care of him. The doctors are saying that it was a huge help and that he would probably still be in the coma if it wasn’t for you.” Cas’ voice cracked.

Dean tried to wrap Cas around him even closer. “Hey now, you're _MY_ alpha, of course I’m going to take care of you and your family. That’s what mates do, they take care of each other. Plus I’m pretty sure all the food that you and your brother have fed me has more than made up for it.”

“So all it takes for you to give up your weekend is a burger and a donut?”

“And coffee, Cas. You can’t forget about the coffee.”

Cas huffed out a little laugh. “I will never forget your coffee, Dean.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ knot inside of him and Cas moaned. “You better not if you want me to stick around.”

Cas kissed and licked at the fresh mating mark on Dean’s neck. “I would very much like it if you stuck around for a long time Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Meg smiled the next morning when she saw the bandage peaking out from under the suit collar on Castiel’s neck. “So you made it official last night?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes we did Meg. I trust that you will take care of all the proper HR paperwork?”

“Sure thing boss. Don’t worry ‘bout a thing.”

~~~~~

Dean received a call from HR later that morning that they want him to stop by and talk to them. He called Meg before going down.

“Did you file the report about us?” He stage whispered into the phone so his co-workers would have a harder time hearing him.

“Just five minutes ago. Why?”

He looked around to make sure no one is watching him. “Because HR is already asking to see me.”

Meg whistled. “Damn that was fast. Well, don’t worry about anything. I did it by the book. They probably just want to check in with you and make sure it was consensual or something.”

Dean slumped onto his desk in relief. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, hot stuff. Call me if you need anything.”

“Sure thing.” He said before hanging up.

Dean headed over to HR and was ushered in to see the head of the department as soon as he got there.

“Dean, have a seat.” Balthazar said. “You’re going to create quite the stir here when this all goes public.”

Dean took a seat. “I haven’t even really thought much about that yet.”

“Well, first things first, let’s see that neck of yours.” Balthazar demanded. Dean loosened his tie and undid the top button in his shirt. He pulled the collar down and tilted his head off to the side to give the VP of HR a better view. Balthazar sighed. “I guess we don’t have good bandage supplies here for you to take that off and show me the actual bite.”

Dean fixed his collar and tie. “No, but I do have a picture of it on my phone if you need to see it.”

Balthazar held out his hand. “If you wouldn’t mind darling, I need to make sure that this is done by the book.” Dean flipped through his phone to pull up the picture Cas had taken for him this morning before patching him up. He handed the phone over to Balthazar who looked at it and nodded before handing it back to Dean. “I know you aren’t going to like these questions, but I have to ask. When did you meet Mr. Novak?”

“Last Friday, my department had a meeting with him at 4:30. I stayed afterwards and we talked.”

Balthazar snorted. “Yes, I’m sure you had a lot to talk about. I’m assuming because you still have the bandage on your neck that this mating is pretty new?”

“Yes, it was, um, this morning.” Dean looked at his feet. Talking about his sex life with a complete stranger was not something he was all that comfortable with.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. “And you still both came into work?! I’m surprised at your dedication to the company, you know that you are entitled as a newly mated pair to a couple of days off?”

“Um.” Dean might have read that somewhere, but he didn’t remember. “We just wanted to make sure that everything was done properly here. He runs the company and I  _ am _ an employee.”

“Very true. Did he force you into this? Threaten your job in any way?”

“NO!” Dean’s eyes went wide. “No! Cas would never do that! He’s a good Alpha!”

Both of Balthazar’s eyebrows went up this time along with his hands. “Calm down, Dean. It’s unfortunately just a standard question. Meg filled out all the appropriate paperwork for you. Why don’t you go grab your alpha and leave for the rest of the day. I don’t want to hear that either of you are here tomorrow, too. Good?”

“Yeah.” Dean tried to shake himself off. “Sounds good. Do you need anything else from me?”

“Not at the moment, but we might need a good picture of you when we make the announcement.”

Dean stood and nodded. “Sure. Not a problem.”

Balthazar stood and walked him out of the office. “Dean, from what Meg tells me you two a quite the cute couple. Take a little time off and enjoy it. When you come back I’m sure everyone here will have a lot of questions for you. But don’t worry, I’ll help with it.”

“Thanks.” And Dean rushed out without a second look to find his alpha.

~~~~~

Dean didn’t stop to say hi to Meg or even knock when he gets to Castiel’s office, he just rushed in and planted himself on his Alpha’s lap. Cas is on the phone and raised his eyebrows and squinted at Dean, Dean just shook his head and let Cas scent him so he can know that nothing was wrong as he continues with his call. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder that doesn’t have the phone and took deep breaths, just enjoying the scent of his Alpha. Cas rubbed circles on his back with his free hand to get Dean to purr, and Dean is almost asleep by the time Cas is finished with his phone call. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean mumbled, “Heya, Cas.”

“Not that I don’t love seeing you here, but what are you doing here?” Cas squinted at Dean in confusion.

Dean sighed and leaned even more into Cas. “I just saw Balthazar. And he said that because we’re newly mated we get some bonding time off. He wanted me to come steal you for the rest of the day, and make sure that we didn’t show up tomorrow either.”

Castiel wrapped both arms around Dean. “Well, if Balthazar thinks it’s best. He is much better with people than I am. He has already helped me many times here already.”

“Really, what has he done?” Dean didn’t even know that they knew each other, but he guessed that it made sense that Cas knew the head of each department.

“He writes all the company-wide emails for me saying how everything is just wonderful here.”

“Wait, so that email saying that this place has all the best people was Balthazar?” The email Dean had read and totally started crushing hard core on his alpha for was not actually  _ from _ his Alpha?

Cas sighed. “I’m afraid so. My original email was much more cold.”

Dean laughed. “I feel like you lied to me! I saw that email and thought that you were the nicest guy before even meeting you.”

“That was the intention. People are more willing to work for you if they like you. And I have been told that my people skills can be a bit rusty.”

“I think they’re just fine.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I think you might be just a little biased.”

“Just a tad. What’d you say about getting out of here?”

Cas stood and set Dean down. “I would love to take you back home with me and never let you leave Dean.”

Dean laughed. “No chaining me to your bed alpha, I would get some major cabin fever if you never let me leave. But for the next day and a half I don't think I’ll want to go anywhere.”

~~~~~

Dean didn’t even realize how tired he was. He must’ve fallen asleep in the car on the way to Cas’, but now he was waking up naked in Castiel's bed with his Alpha wrapped around him.

“Cas?”

“Mmmm?”

“How did I end up here? Naked?” He knew how it must have happened, but he liked the idea that his Alpha was strong enough to carry him around and he wanted to hear Cas say it.

“You fell asleep in the car, I carried you up.” Cas said as if it were no big deal and he could carry Dean around all the time. “I didn’t think that you would want to wrinkle your suit, so I stripped you down before placing you in bed.”

“But you could’ve left my undershirt or boxers on.”

“I prefer you naked in my bed, Omega.” Cas said as he rubbed his hard on into Dean’s ass.

Dean groaned and felt himself getting wet with slick. “You just wanted easy access, didn’t you Alpha?”

Cas reached around to grab at Dean’s already half hard dick. “I don’t see you complaining. And I can smell your slick already. I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells?” Cas turned Dean to lay on his stomach and started to kiss a line down his back. When he got down to Dean’s tight ass he used both hands to hold his cheeks apart so he could lick up the slick straight from the source. Dean let out a loud moan when Cas’ tongue touched his hole. “You like that Omega?”

“Yeeeeesss.” Dean hissed.

Cas laughed. “Well it’s good to know that you do taste as good as you smell. And you smell just like apple pie. I think I might have a slice.” And he dove his tongue into Dean’s tight hole.

Dean tried as hard has he could to stay still but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from pushing back onto his alpha’s tongue. Cas swatted Dean’s ass. “Stay still Omega, or I will stop.”

“Yes Alpha!” Dean gasped.

Cas dove his tongue back into Dean’s wet hole and Dean bit his lip and muffled out a moan. “Don’t hold back on your sounds Omega, I want to hear you.”

“Alpha!” Dean shouted. “Fuck! Your tongue feels so good!” Cas hummed in agreement against Dean’s rim. Dean was almost to the point of over stimulation. “Alpha please!” Dean begged.

“Please what?”

“I need you to knot me!” Dean panted.

Cas growled and licked up more slick from Dean. “Don’t you like what I’m doing down here?”

“Yes Alpha! But I need more!” Dean begged.

Cas slowly inserted one finger into Dean’s dripping hole. “Hmmm.” Cas rubbed slow circles around Dean’s prostate. “I don’t know, you still feel pretty tight to me.”

“But don’t you want me tight? I bet it will feel even better around your cock.”

Cas took out his finger and put it in his mouth to lick it clean of all of the slick. “Hmmm.” He thought about it as he moved up to rub his cock against Dean’s ass. “I think you might be right.” The Alpha flipped Dean over onto his back so that he could see his Omega’s face as he lined his dick up and slowly pushed in. He gave a few agonizingly slow thrusts in and out. “I think you might be right Omega. Your tight hole does feel great around my cock.”

Dean gave a few experimental squeezes of his ass and Cas gasped before falling over on top of Dean. “You like how tight I am Alpha?”

“Yes.” Cas moaned. “Fuck you feel so good. Uughh.” Cas continued to thrust in and out slowly. “Fuck I just want to stay inside of you all day.”

Dean kissed Cas’ neck over the mating bite. “That could be arranged Alpha. We don’t have anything else planned for the day.”

Cas kissed Dean back over his matching mating bite. “My plans involve keeping you naked all day.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me Alpha.” Dean wiggled his ass to match Cas’ thrusts and brought him in even deeper.

They continued to move slowly and gazed into each other’s eyes. Breaking the eye contact every now and then to make out. When Dean finally felt Cas’ knot starting to catch he arched into it and cried out. Cas silenced him with a deep kiss.

Cas took Dean’s neglected cock in his hand and started jerking him off as Cas came inside Dean and locked them together. When Dean felt the Alpha’s cum hitting his prostate he followed right behind, making a mess on both of their chests. Cas took his hand out and rested on both of his elbows so he could gently kiss Dean as they both came down from their respective highs.

“I love you, Alpha.” Dean said breathlessly.

Cas smiled and his eyes lit up. “I love you too, Omega.”

~~~~~

Dean went right to Baltazar’s office when he went into work the next day.

“Dean!” Baltazar exclaimed. “You look good! Mating really agrees with you. Come on in!”

Dean closed the door behind him and took a seat. “So I figured that we need to send out an announcement or something,” he said.

“We do.” Baltazar handed Dean a sheet of paper. “I already have it written up. See what you think.”

Dean read it over. It was short, sweet, and to the point. “It looks good to me.” Dean gave his approval.

“Wonderful. We will send out this email to the company today. If you and Cas are free Monday afternoon I’ve hired a professional photographer to get some shots of the two of you for when we make the announcement to the general public.”

“Fine with me, just clear it with Meg for Cas’ schedule.”

“Already done my dear boy. Just make sure the two of you are dressed in your best suits Monday.”

“Will do!” Dean smiled. It would be nice to have some pictures of the two of them. He could get them framed or printed on canvas and hang them up on the walls of Cas’,  _ no our _ , apartment. Dean’s need to nest was already starting to kick in. He couldn’t wait to get all of his things to his new apartment that he got to share with his mate.

“Get out of here and get to work!” Baltazar waved him off. “I’ll see you here at 1:00 pm Monday with your Alpha!”

“Have a good weekend!” Dean nodded as he got up and went to his own desk.

~~~~~

“Dean!” Garth gushed. “Why didn’t you tell me the happy news?!”

Dean turned around in his desk chair to face Garth at the opening of his cubicle. “Sorry Garth, HR wanted to make the official announcement. I didn’t want rumors spreading.”

Garth slapped Dean’s arm playfully. “Dean, this is great news! Bess will be so happy to hear that you found a nice Alpha!”

“Thanks Garth. Tell Bess I say hi.”

“Will do. You know she will be fixing to have you and that Alpha of yours over for dinner soon.”

Dean smiled, Bess was a great cook and made some really good pie. “We’d love to Garth, just let us know when!”

“Will do Dean! Congratulations!”

“Thanks man!”

Just as Garth was leaving the head of sales, Zachariah walked by. “Well, if it isn’t the company whore.”

“Excuse me?” Dean scrunched up his face and looked disgusted.

“Sleeping with the CEO to rise up the corporate ladder? I’m sure in the next week or so we will hear news of your rapid rise to the top.”

Dean’s jaw dropped open and he just stared at the sleazeball.

“Not a bad strategy for a cute Omega like you. Best way to raise to the top is between your legs.” And he strode off before Dean could even think of a witty retort.

Throughout the day Dean got even more mixed reactions. Most people that he was friendly with and other Omegas and Betas were happy for him, but a lot of Alphas, especially ones higher up than him, reacted pretty similarly to Zachariah. It was almost enough to make his head spin. He was happy that he was able to go home with his Alpha for the weekend and get away from the office.

For once Cas came down to find him at his desk. Dean looked up from his desk when he smelled his mate. “Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled and felt some of the tension from the day seep out of him. “What are you doing down here?”

“I thought that I would come down to take you home. It’s Friday, let’s go to your place and start packing.”

“What?” Dean scoffed, “No fun date night?”

“Well, I haven’t knotted you yet anywhere in your apartment, and it would be a shame if you moved out before I had the chance to knot you in every room.”

Dean blushed a deep red. He hoped that none of his co-workers overheard. “Yeah Cas. I guess that will work.” He choked out.

Cas smirked. “Then let’s get going.”

Dean stood up and followed Cas out of the office like a lost puppy.

~~~~~   
Dean had packed up enough to fill all his suitcases. Cas came back to the apartment with Thai takeout for dinner. “I got you Pad See Ew, Tom Yum soup, and a Thai Ice Tea, I thought that you might like it after all the packing you just did.”

Dean held out his hand for the tea. “I’m parched babe, hand it over.” Dean downed the tea in a few gulps as he sat down at his table for dinner.

“After dinner we should load up both our cars with your stuff. Then we can spend the night and head over to my place in the morning and unpack your stuff.  We might need to get a moving truck for the bigger pieces of furniture.”

“Yeaf,” Dean said with his mouth full of food. He chewed, swallowed and continued. “I’ll see if my brother can help tomorrow or Sunday. You should call Gabe and see if he can help, too. We also need to figure out what’s going and what's getting donated or sold on craigslist.”  

Cas nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. I want to have you in my place as soon as possible.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “I got these for you today. They are the keys to the building.” He held up the keyfob. “The mailbox.” The smallest key. “And the apartment. I also got you an assigned parking spot. It's next to a wall and I’m on the other side of you so your car won't get all scratched up.”

Dean stopped chewing mid-bite and stared at Castiel. “Damn. Thanks, Alpha. You really do take good care of me.”

Cas reached out to grab Dean’s hand. “Always, Omega. I always want to take good care of you.” He smiled and pulled away. “Now why don’t you finish eating so I can knot you on the couch before we load up the cars and I can knot you in bed before we go to sleep.”

Dean almost choked on his food. “Damn Cas! You can’t just say shit like that while I’m eating!”

“I apologize. If you are not into that plan we can do something else.” Cas said smugly.

“I am one hundred percent behind that plan, but I almost choked on my food!”

Cas smirked. “Well I suggest that we don’t take too long with dinner so we have enough time for two knottings and loading up the car before going to bed at a semi decent hour.”

“Think you have it in you to knot me twice in one evening?”

“Oh I know I do.” Cas winked. “The question is, can your ass handle it?”

“Oh you're on buddy!” Dean started shoveling food into his mouth as he was never one to back down from a challenge.


	5. Epilogue

Dean was standing by the grill making his famous burgers. Ben and Claire were in the backyard running around with their cousins. Dean felt something cold on the back of his neck and hissed, before turning to glare at his mate and husband.

“What?” Cas laughed. “It's hot out here! I thought you would like an ice cold beer?”

Dean just shook his head and held out his hand for the beer. “You know I always love a cold beer babe! You just surprised me! I was watching the kids and didn’t even hear you coming!”

“It's not hard to sneak up on you when all I have to do is be quieter than 5 screaming kids.” Cas leaned in a kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Dean-o!” Gabe yelled as he came outside carrying a cooler filled with who knows what. “The new swing set looks great! The kids are loving it!”

Cas rolls his eyes at his brother. “That was the whole idea. They were all getting too big for that tiny plastic thing, so it was time to upgrade to the real deal.”

Kali came out behind him. “Don’t mind him. I’m just surprised that he hasn’t gone to get an even bigger one for our backyard.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “You guys are the only ones with just one kid, you could get by with a smaller one.”

Kali sighed. “No, I have one little kid and one big kid, and Gabe might break a smaller one when he plays too hard on it.”

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Gabe said before running off to play with the kids.

Sam and Eileen came out to the backyard holding bowls filled with salad and fruit salad. “Hey sorry to dump the kids on you and then run back home to grab the food.”

Dean put down his beer and his tongs so he could sign while he heckled Sam. “No problem, Sammy. It's not like you guys live far. And I understand just getting the kids over here can be a handful, let alone carrying all that rabbit food with you as well.”

“I think Sam just wanted the 10 minute break from the kids that running back home would give us.” Eileen said as she placed the bowl on the table. “Oh good, it looks like all of them are going to be able to sleep well tonight with all the running around they are doing.”

Kali laughed and looked at Eileen so that she could read her lips, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Gabe made cookies, and cake, _and_ pie for dessert. So the kids might be all sugared up.”

“Pie?!” Dean asked.

Kali nodded. “We know better then to come to your house and not bring pie. We do like coming over. Krissy likes spending time with her cousins, and while Gabe can bake, you cook much better food.”

Cas nods. “Dean is the best cook. And you know the fastest way to get invited back is to bring pie.”

Dean scoffs. “Well it better be good pie, because these are going to be the best burgers!” He was making full sized burgers for all the adults and cute little sliders for all the kids.

Sam rolls his eyes. “If Gabe made it then you know it is. If it has sugar in it, he will always bake the best version of it. I don’t know anyone with a sweet tooth quite like Gabe.”

Chuck walked into the back yard. “Sorry I’m late! I was just on a roll with my latest chapter.”

Dean smiled, “Not a problem Chuck! Dinner is almost off the grill. Why don’t you grab a beer and take a seat?” Dean grabbed a platter and started taking the burgers, onions and peppers off the grill. And putting the buns on for a moment to toast them up. “Babe, can you make sure everything is out on the table and Sammy can you get the kids to wash up before dinner?”

Cas went inside to make sure that he grabbed everything and Kali followed him in to help. Sam and Eileen gathered up the kids, and Gabe, and marched them in the house to wash their hands before dinner. Chuck carried over the platter of burgers and grilled veggies over to the large table and lit the citronella candles to help keep the bugs away.

Everyone came back out and they all sat down and dug in. “Daddy?” Ben asked “When do I get a big boy burger?”

“When you can finish a big boy burger.” Dean said to his son, he had all of Dean’s mannerisms, but Cas’ dark hair.

“But I want one now!” Ben pouted.

“How about this? I’ll give you half of my burger and we will see if you can finish that.”  Ben nodded so Dean cut his burger in half and traded half of it for Ben’s slider.

“Papa?” Claire said on the other side of Dean. “Can I please have some ice tea?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Cas said and poured some into a plastic cup for his daughter.

After dinner the kids when back to playing while the adults cleaned up and Gabe set out everything for all the desserts that he made.

“I don’t know how you expect us to eat anything for dessert Gabe after we just ate Dean’s burgers.” Chuck said. “I’m so stuffed you could stick a fork in me!”

“Well we all know that I did marry Dean for his burger making skills.” Cas remarked as he planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah? But you mated me for my dashing good looks.” Dean smirked.

“No, I mated you because you smell like apple pie, which I think is what Gabe made for tonight.” Cas buried his head in Dean’s neck and scented him.

“Ew gross Cassie! No PDA in front of the kids!” Gabe teased.

“But none of the kids are paying any attention to us.”

Gabe pointed to himself and circled his finger around his face. “Hello! Big kid right here.” Everyone groaned or rolled their eyes at Gabe.

“Aren’t you older then all of us?” Eileen asked.

“Age is a state of mind, not a number on your driver's licence.” Gabe stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, so you must be five then. No wonder you and Ben get in so much trouble together!” Dean teased.

“Well someone has to be the fun uncle! Samsquash over here is too by-the-book to really cut loose and have fun!”

Sam scoffed. “Hey I have fun with the kids! I just don’t have to load them up with sugar and get them into trouble to do so! Alex and Claire always have a great time with their tea parties at our house!”

“OOO I should bake cookies for their next tea party! Regain my spot as everyone’s favorite uncle!” Gabe declared.

“Gabe, our pups don’t need any more sugar! ” Sam said and signed. “ It's bad enough I have to keep them away from all the candy you have in the office and when we come to visit you at home, but I don’t need you bringing all that sugar into my house!”

“Gabe, don’t give my brother a heart attack! You know he only allows rabbit food in his house! Bring all your cookies over here. Plus I can bring them into my new office and it will make me more popular at work.” Dean said as he snagged a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

“How is the new job going?” Eileen asked.

“Goof.” Dean said with a full mouth. He chewed and swallowed the rest of the cookie before continuing on. “Co-workers are nice, and the benefits are good. Looks like I might stick at this place for a little while longer then my last few jobs. Lots of Omegas work there, so you don’t get too much crap for that.”

“You know you could always come back and work for Sandover.” Cas said. “I hear that their CEO is really cute.”

“Oh no doubt.” Dean nodded. “I’ve seen pics of him and he’s the most devastating handsome Alpha I’ve ever seen. But I hear he has two pups and an Omega in this nice big house out in the ‘burbs.”

“It's true.” Cas sighs. “He has pictures of them up all over his office. And he brings his Omega with him to all the fancy events he goes to, and even some of the business trips he has to take.”

“Ugh you guys get a room! You’re being even too sweet for me!” Gabe fake gags. “We all know it's better not to work with your mate. Stop trying to get him to come back to work for you. I’ve talked to Meg, she could barely keep you two off each other at work! She was so relieved when Dean quit to work somewhere else!”

“Yeah, well, after she caught me on Cas’ knot in his office I was too embarrassed to show my face there anymore!” Dean blushed. It wasn’t his fault that he went into an early heat at work and had sought out his alpha. But after that he knew he couldn’t work in the same building as Cas anymore.

Luckily to change the subject all the pups came running over asking if they could have dessert. So they all washed up and sat down to devour Gabe’s sugary confections.

~~~~~

Monday morning Dean was up early. After making sure that the kids were up, he set about to making breakfast. Banana pancakes and bacon. He had already made the buttermilk batter the night before and cut up the bananas. As he waited for the griddle to get hot he turned on the oven and got bacon out of the fridge. He put enough strips for the kids to each have one and for Cas and him to have three. He made Mickey Mouse ear pancakes for the kids and even made chocolate chip smiles and eyes.  

Cas came down in his suit followed by Ben and Claire in their jeans and t-shirts. “Kids set the table please.” Cas instructed as he fixed his tie and went over to Dean who was at the stove in his favorite ‘kiss the cook’ apron. Cas leaned in for a quick kiss. “Thanks for making breakfast, babe.”

Dean took the bacon out of the oven. “Of course, sweetheart. I knew that you had that big meeting today and I couldn’t send you off to work without a proper breakfast. Plus the kids love the Mickey Mouse pancakes and I did most of the work last night.”

“How did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing Omega like you?” Cas asked before giving Dean another kiss.

“Papa! Stop kissing Dad! I’m hungry!!” Ben complained from his seat at the table.

Dean laughed. “Why don’t you help by getting out the orange juice while I serve the kids?” Dean put a Mickey Mouse pancake on each of the kid’s plates and then a stack of banana pancakes on both his as Cas’ plates. Then he gave each of the kids a piece of bacon and split the rest between Cas and himself.

Cas poured everyone a glass of orange juice and got out the maple syrup and honey. Dean and Ben had maple syrup on their pancakes (and bacon), while Cas and Claire went for honey on theirs.

Cas and Dean played footsie under the table while they talked about school with their kids. Once they were done they had the kids clear the table while Dean did the dishes. Cas got their backpacks in order. Before kissing each kid on the top of their head and heading to the door to go to work himself.

Dean kissed Cas at the door. “Have a good day at work, sweetheart.”

Cas sighed. “I will, you too.”

“Yeah, once I get these kids on the bus I’m out of here.”

“See you tonight, Dean. Thai for dinner?”

“Sounds great Cas, I’ll pick it up on my way home from work.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too.” Dean leaned in for one more quick kiss, then smacked Cas’ ass and smiled. “Now go bring me home some bacon!”

Cas smiled and his eyes crinkled. “Yes, Dean. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com)!


End file.
